


Google is a Credible Source

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Google!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, Google - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Queerplatonic relationship, asexual!Cas, bisexual!dean, told in Google searches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is much Googling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google is a Credible Source

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told completely in Google searches. For accessibility, I included transcriptions of the searches under the pictures.
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr. [http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/149287461262/google-is-a-credible-source-part-1]()
> 
> Dean's Google background is a picture of the Impala. Cas's is a picture of honeybees.

Dean: black ring middle finger right hand

Dean: asexuality

Dean: gay asexuality

Dean: is he interested

Dean: bisexuality

Cas: is he flirting with me

Cas: romantic vs platonic attraction

Cas: how to flirt back

Dean: casteelle

Google: Did you mean: castiel

Dean: Castiel name

Dean: thursday date night ideas

Dean: how to date an asexual

Cas: gay sex how to

Cas: how to decline sex

Cas: kissing how to

Dean: friends to boyfriends how

Dean: nerdy date night ideas

Dean: bookstores near me

Cas: first date expectations

Cas: queerplatonic relationship

Dean: coming out to family

Dean: bee farms near me

Cas: how soon is too soon to call him


End file.
